pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Juan's Luxray
Juan's Luxray is a Luxray owned, obvioiusly, by Juan Burgans. It's known for being one of Juan's Aces on the team. Appearances Luxray had many of them, ever since he was a Shinx. His first debut, however, was quite some ways back on the Roleplay, on page 33. Personality/Characteristics Luxray seems to have an air of arrogance and regalia, ever since evolution. He fights, however, with everlasting electricity and intimidating tactics. He shows little mercy in a fight, and takes commands to a beat. Training, he will take any attack and retaliate with great power. When not in a fight, he tends to watch events that go on in a sort of lazy manner, yet still upholding his dignity and pride. He also doesn't like getting dirty. He somewhat prides himself on keeping his fur clean as well. Sometimes, in his free time, he may groom himself with licked paw. As a cat would, he has a bit of an aversion to water, mainly because it gets his fur so wet. Luxray has a restrained kin-ship with his trainer and his Dewott, and as such, show a little bit more concern for them. This also applies to his other Pokemon, but to a lesser extent. His pride seems to be built on his strength, which brings him to have a headstrong attitude towards threats, especially the bigger ones. It's hard for him to admit that needed help, if one were to help him out. Juan's Luxray has trouble showing his thanks, as well as his affection. Moves used Bite - Leer - Charge - Tackle - Spark - Thunderbolt - Iron Tail - Thief - Ice Fang - Roar - Swagger - Thunder Fang - Crunch - Scary Face - Discharge - Wild Charge - Thunder - Thunder Wave Special Moves Flashing Fangs - Blinds the opponents with a large flash of light before dashing for the opponent as he creates Thunder Fang on the top jaw and Ice Fang on the bottom before biting down the opponent. May freeze. May paralyze. May flinch. First used on Page 44. Burning Tail - Creates an Iron Tail attack and coats the attack in electricity and hits the opponent in a swiping motion. May cause burning. First used on page 49. Spinning Iron Tail - Leaps up, curling up into a ball-ish form and gaining extra momentum as he slams Iron Tail down on the target. First used on page 52. Tri-Fang - Basically a triple-fang combination, of Thunder, Fire, and Ice. First used on page 52. Burning Thunder Fang - Creates a Fire Fang variation of Flashing Fangs, without the Flash. First used on page 53. Spin Attack - Creates Spark, leaps into the opponent with a curled spin of his body, using Iron Tail to smooth the attack. Can rack up multiple hits at once. May paralyze. First used on page 54. Flash Charge - Lets off a wild flash of electricity to both blind and build electricity. First used on page 54. Chain Link - Using Iron Tail, he tosses the opponent using their own momentum. First used on page 54. Ice Crunch - Creates Ice Fang and injects it better with the Crunch attack. First used on Page 94. Proton Star - Combines Superpower with Wild Charge to do massive damage at once. Makes the user go as fast as Quick Attack, but it has a 2/5 recoil effect. First used on page 112. Dread Face- A combined effect of Scary Face and Leer to get both off at once. First used on page 162. Combination Moves Luxray/Dewott - Shock Syndrome - A combination attack preformed by a volume of water being sprayed onto the opponent(s) and Luxray electrocuting them with either Thunderbolt or Thunder to deal massive damage. has a higher chance of paralysis. First used on page 213. Trivia Stuff alright